Regis Tyne
Regis Tyne is a mob accountant and member of the Hunting Party appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Early Life Regis Tyne was born to unnamed father and mother. When he was five, his dad left him and his mother. The same year, Tyne's mother died live cancer, which is suggested was caused to high drinking. Tyne was then adopted by Father Raskin along with one hundred and sixty-four other orphans into the School of Angelus. Together with others, he was trained to be soldier in a war against the Darkness. After few years of training, the strongest children, including Tyne himself, went to the School of Angelus main center in Baltimore. There they continued their training and got education. By the age of fifteen the children moved from simple education into vocational training suited to their particular talents. There he meets with another student Garret and develops a romantic relationship with him. One day after losing a race to Regis losses a race to Riley, the top student of the class, they meet behind schools gym. Tyne is upset that he lost the race to Riley and won't graduate. Garret expresses to Tyne that he doesn't even want to graduate and instead wants them stay like this. He then proceeds to kiss him, but is interrupted by Riley. Gleeful, Riley decides to tell Cardinal Crease about this. Before he can do this, Tyne smacks his head with a rock and then proceeds to bludgeon him to death, while Garret runs back to the dorm. As Tyne returns to the dorm in order to clean up, he's confronted by Cardinal Crease, one of the teachers working in the school. He tells Tyne, much to his astonishment, that he have graduated and will be assigned to his field position by morning, explaining that they're fighting a war and wars needs killers. Seeking to cut Jackie Estacado, the current Darkness wielder, off from this power, the members of School of Angelus, including Tyne, staged an assassination attempt at Jackie's life, masquerading as rival crime families enforcers. But then Jackie inherited the Darkness and brazen attacks on him became counterproductive. School of Angelus then retrained their followers and put them as sleeper agents all over the country, waiting till they get close enough to Jackie in order to strike him down. Tyne became a mob accountant and was placed in the service of a crime family in New Jersey. The Hunting Party When Tyne find out that Jackie has been gathering a team, he approached him in a restaurant in Newark. Tyne sends Jackie and Leonard Kim a cake with the exact number of money his Darklings stole from the banks written on the cake. Jackie is impressed and asks why he shouldn't kill him. Tyne answers that he can not only find the illegal paper trail, but also erased it. Hearing this, Jackie decides to accept Tyne into the team. Regis Tyne then went to Baltimore were he invited a smuggler Dev Ravada to join Jackie's team. He's reluctant to shut down his operations and go exclusive with Jackie for a whole year. Dev is worried that over that year, he would lose all his clients. Regis says that they will have serious jobs for him every week and suggests Dev to lets his brother Bobby run his operations for a year. Dev refuses, saying that he's brother could never be able to run his operations. Seeing that this is his final answer, Regis tells Dev to open a nearby shipment of cigars from Cuba. Dev complies and orders Bobby to open the crate. When Bobby opens the crate, they're shocked to find a Darkling inside, which ate all the cigars. Regis explains that this is what happens to people who disappoint his employer. Not seeing any other choice, Dev decides to join Jackie's team. Later Tyne meets with the rest of the team. An enforcer Vike and a getaway car driver Kash O'Neal. After explaining that for the next year they will be hunting ancient statues belonging to the Sovereign, his Darkness powers and that they can't enter New York, they head out. Bog Tyne together with Jackie and Dev travelled to Port Gillespie in order to retrieve one of the Sovereign's statues. Claiming that they're archaeologists they wanted to investigate the ruins located in the swamp. To do this they met with a local guide Candace Cypress. Candace tells her encounter with the Bog, a mystical creature that roams the swamp and because of this refuses to return to the swamp. She expresses hostility to them, believing that they were sent by an oil company that wants to buy the swamp. Tyne tries to reassure her that they're just archaeologist and have no connection to the oil company. Candace doesn't believe them and refuses to take them to a temple in the middle of the swamp. Failing to convince her, Jackie and the group leaves, but decides to secretly follow her. He then orders Dev and Tyne to stay put in the car if Candace somehow manages to slip him. When Candace returns to her store, Tyne and Dev decide confront her about the whereabouts of Jackie. Tyne and Dev questioned Candace as to what happened to Jackie. Candace says that the Bog drowned Jackie. They refuse to believe that Jackie is dead and insists Candace to take them to the temple. Suddenly, a grenade is thrown into the store. The group manages to evade the explosion, but Tyne and Dev is knocked out. After Jackie returns from the swamp, he and Tyne take Dev to ER as he's still knocked out. Tyne asks if the found the statue and Jackie answers that he did. Fort Knox Tyne together with Vike travelled to Osijel, Croatia to destroy a statue belonging to the Sovereign. After they find the statue, Tyne deduces that Sovereign must commission new sculptures continuously to take advantage of his body swapping power. Vike then proceeds to destroy the statue with a rocket launcher. They then travel to Saltillo in Mexico were they tracked down another statue and meet up with the rest of the team. Tyne declares that they have managed to destroy sixty percent of the Sovereign statues in the world. He reveals that the next statue, which was retrieve by American army from late Saddam Hussein is being kept by the USA government in Fort Knox. The team asks if Dev can get them into the Fort Knox to which he reassures them that he can. The team pretends to be a civilian pyrotechnics specialist and plant explosives around the base. As the team waits outside in the van, Jackie goes to destroy the statue. When he opens the container, Sovereign statues begins to glow. Unable to destroy the statue without making noise, Jackie decides to bring it to the van. He's noticed by the military who open fire on him. Jackie ignores them and brings the statue to the van. As the team escapes, they detonate explosives in the base. This causes Jackie to fall out the van. The team decide to leave him behind, knowing that he can take care of himself. Kash then proceeds to camouflage their van into a delivery truck in order to escape police. As they decide what to do with missing Jackie, The Sovereign contacts them through the statue. The team want to destroy the statue, but Dev first wants to hear his proposition. Sovereign wants the team to walk away and let this be settled between Estacado and him. In return the Sovereign will double their payment. Kim isn't convinced, having heard how he manipulates and double crosses others for his own agenda. Kim and Vike then attack the Sovereign, but are quickly knocked out. Leonard then reveals to have attached a C-4 to the Sovereign's back. He quickly tells Kash to stop the van, forcing Sovereign to fly through the front windshield. Kim then activates the explosives and destroys the statue. Alkonost The team travelled to New Jersey to obtain a Sovereign statue from a human trafficker turned art collector, Vasily Martynov. Dev knows the Russian quite well and assures them that Vasily has quit his life as a trafficker. On their way to meet the art collector, Jackie practices with his Darkness powers by conjuring a spider. This scares Dev who is afraid of spiders. Suddenly, Jackie sees the same kids from his dream. He stops the van and chases after them into an alleyway only to find nothing there. At the Vasily's mansion, the art collector greets them and has a dinner with the team. Jackie dislikes Vasily, but is more interest in his bodyguard Arvo. Martynov calms Jackie down by saying that Argo is deaf and only focuses on the biggest threats he sees. Argo is then sent to prepare the statue. Meanwhile, Jackie goes to a restroom. As the team leaves, Jackie decides to comeback to the mansion and free the children, that Vasily keeps. Dev explains that they're all criminals and its Vasily's business what he does, not theirs. Jackie still decides to go through with his plan and leaves. As they reach the plane, they're stopped by Vasily who has betrayed them. He reveals that he wasn't selling the statue, but buying their boss. Dev reveals to have betrayed the team and sold out to Martynov months ago, setting this all up in order to trap Jackie. They then seize the team's guns and personal belongings. As Dev leaves, Kim promises to kill him for what he did. After the Alkonost is freed, she breaks through Vasily's home and leaves. He's shocked to see all his treasures destroyed. Jackie's team then arrives, claiming to have freed all the kids he had imprisoned. Vasily tries to put all the blame on Arvo, but Kim doesn't listen and instead shoots him in the head. The Apostate After being entrusted with the Sun Dagger, Tyne went to Jackie's apartment to kill him. He's stopped by the Darklings who tell him that Jackie is sleeping and shouldn't be disturbed. After revealing that the mental connection between them and Jackie is cut off, Tyne kills them with the dagger. He then stands over sleeping Jackie and raises the dagger to strike. At the last moment Tyne decides that Jackie's body is the best prison for the Darkness, Angelus could ever hope for. As he puts away the dagger, Jackie suddenly awakes and cuts off Tyne's head. The Sun Dagger falls out of Tyne's hand and cuts off Jackie's toe. Personality On the surface, Regis Tyne is a harmless and trustworthy, forensic accountant that erased any illegal earning Jackie would make. In reality, Tyne is tough, smart, ruthless and devout follower of Angelus. Seeking to kill the latest Darkness wielder, he infiltrated Jackie's team in order to kill him. Although at first being loyal to the School of Angelus, the damage he and his fellow followers inflict on innocents in pursuit of Jackie's destruction, wore on Tyne's faith. Eventually he realised that Angelus and its followers were merely pretending to be virtue and were just as destructive as the Darkness. Abilities * Expert Fighter: Tyne was trained to be an expert fighter in School of Angelus. * Expert Accountant: Tyne is an expert accountant, able to track and hide illegally gained funds. Trivia * Regis Tyne is the first character to be confirmed homosexual in The Darkness comics series. Gallery Tynne6.jpg|Regis Tyne in School of Angelus. Tynne15.jpg|Regis Tyne in a race. Tynne16.jpg|Regis Tyne nearly kissing Garret. Tynne19.jpg|Regis Tyne killing Riley. Tynne20.jpg|Regis Tyne finishing Riley. Teamm6.jpg|Regis Tyne meeting with Jackie for the first time. Swamp14.jpg|Regis Tyne in Port Gillespie. Knox21.jpg|Regis Tyne with Vike. Alkonost39.jpg|Regis Tyne accompanying Leonard Kim as he kill Vasily Martynov. Tynne28.jpg|Regis Tyne sneaking up on Jackie. Tynne27.jpg|Regis Tyne killing Darklings. Tynne30.jpg|Regis Tyne killed by Jackie. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Comic Deceased